


Welcome to the Underground

by KittenAria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAria/pseuds/KittenAria
Summary: Two ordinary friends from our world fall into the world of Undertale. Will they find a way back to their world? Will they want to by the end? Also how did they come to be in the Undertale world to begin with?





	Welcome to the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale it belongs to Toby Fox.

**Chapter 1 Meet the caretaker of the Ruins and Frisk**

I let out a soft sigh staying still when I hear a sound of someone walking towards me I stay still and feign sleep not wanting whoever is in my room to notice that I am awake. However I am too late as someone pounced on me and pinned my hands to my pillow I kick the man in all male's weak spot and I jump out of bed and move as fast as I can to the door but the man recovered and pressed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I hold my breath while struggling to get free. He squeezed my throat in an attempt to get me to breath but it doesn't work. After a while I have to take in a breath and I do so just before I passed out I had one last thought _What does this guy want from me?_

I let out a groan as I open my eyes I see the blue sky and trees around me. "Aurelia are you alright?" I hear my friend ask as I stand up.

"Apart from a slight headache I'm fine. Are you alright Kane?" I respond while rubbing my temple to get rid of my headache which works and my headache is now gone.

"I'm fine. Any idea as to where we are? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed" Kane replies while I look around and I spot a sign nearby and walk up to it and read the sign.

I back away from the sign in disbelief "Impossible" I mutter which caught Kane's attention I turn around to face Kane.

"What does the sign say?" Kane inquiries me with a curious expression on his face.

"The sign says Mt Ebott" I state and Kane has a shocked looked on his face "We must be in the world of Undertale because the last thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the night to someone attempting to kidnap me I fought him but I failed in the end. But how we came to be in Undertale I have no idea" I went on to say

"If the last thing you remember is waking up why are you still dressed?" Kane inquires to which I answer that I finished editing and uploading a video and I had turned my computer off and I just collapsed on my bed and fell asleep not bothering to change into my pajamas as I was too tired to do so.

We both stood where we are standing coming to terms with where we are and trying to work out how to get back to our world. We realized that nothing was going to happen if we just stood there and we agreed to go to the top of MT Ebott and enter the underground. So we made our way up the mountain and we tripped on a vine and fell into the hole. After a while we blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I could see the sky I pushed myself up and checked myself for any injuries and to my relief I had no injuries which I expected to get some since we fell. "Kane are you alright?" I question seeing that Kane is awake and checked himself out for injuries as well.

"I'm alright, how are you?" Kane responded to which I answered the same way he did and we decided to leave this area and came face to face with a flower.

"H-Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go" Flowey initiated a battle and two hearts mine is azure blue and Kane's is Green. Flowey seemed confused but he soon wiped the expression from his face.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey spins out white pellets around him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "Friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" he continued and spun the pellets in the direction of our hearts we tried to dodge them but we failed.

"You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Flowey exclaims with a demonic grin and surrounded Kane's and my hear4t and exclaimed "Die!" before sending the bullets closer.

Before the bullets could touch our hearts Flowey is sent flying by a fireball and we are instantly healed from the damage Flowey made. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youths. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the second and third humans to come here recently however you two are the first teens to come here. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel explains and leads us up some stairs and into a room.

Toriel explained the ruins and that you need to solve puzzles to get to the next room. She took us through a few rooms then gave us both a mobile phone and left us alone. We waited a while for her until we got anxious and bored so we decided to carry on through the ruins. On the way Toriel ran us and asked if we liked butterscotch or cinnamon and answered that we liked butterscotch. Not long after that she rang again asking if we didn't dislike Cinnamon that we wouldn't turn our nose up if we found some on our plate and we answered that we liked Cinnamon as well.

Once we reached Toriel's house we see Toriel walk round a tree and she sees us and comes over to us and checks us over.

"We are sorry for leaving the room when you asked us to wait we got anxious then bored in that order" I speak

"It's ok since you both are fine" Toriel exclaims and leads the way to her home and lets us inside her home. She led the way inside the house where we see a child who looks to be nine.

"Hello my name is Frisk nice to meet you" Frisk signed to Kane and I while Kane doesn't understand what Frisk said I do.

"My name is Aurelia and this is Kane. Nice to meet you to Frisk" I respond in sign language and I ask her if she has pen and paper she looks at me as if I am a genius. She asks if I have some on me and I checked my bag which had come with me I just had no need to mention it and luckily I still had a whiteboard and a dry erase marker in it from when I did that video that time. I gave them both to frisk. She tells Toriel her name as well as Kane.

"Well now it is nice to know what your name is child, now the pie should be ready now" Toriel says and brings slices of Butterscotch and Cinnamon Pie to us and we ate the Pie. We got to know one another and when it became time to go to sleep Kane and I had made two new friends.


End file.
